Tonight
by The Nightdreamer
Summary: Someone was controlling the Volturi. Now, the Vampire Covens are all in hiding…until a message from Carlisle greets them all; including a lone wolf at Hidden Kingdom. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Twilight.

The teenager laughed in enjoyment as he ran down the mountainside, starting as a steady jog, before eventually speeding up, his whole appearance altering as he ran down the mountain. The wind whipped past his grey hair, and his eyes were wide with delight as he ran down.

His nose elongated into a snout, and his eyes slanted inwards, his ears pricking up. He continued on on all fours, fur sprouting from his body, sleek and grey. The wind ruffled his fur, as if playing with him, and his ears were pricked.

He looked around and slowed down to a halt, sighing as he did so. It had been forever since he had changed into a wolf again.

A look up at the sky, eyes misted over with pain as he remembered his former home.

Beyond Hidden Kingdom was a place, a place people from that area called Earth. Earth was separated into countries, and in America, Forks, at the Quilete Reservation. Where a Vampire Coven called the Cullens lived. And with them, living in peace, were two packs.

A pack belonging to Sam Uley, and the other one belonging to Jacob Black.

Or, at least, used to belong to the two.

That was, until the Voulturi attacked again. There was absolutely no warning that time, and both packs were found off-guard, despite their daily patrols. After the fighting began, only one wolf from Sam's pack lived to run over to Jacob's pack, who managed to hold the Voulturi off to get the Cullen Coven who had helped hold the Volturi off, and force a retreat.

Even then, the Volturi were strong, and what had encouraged this sudden aggressiveness was beyond anyone's thinking.

When the lone boy from Sam's pack refused to say anything, Edward had probed his mind as gently as possible despite his hate for the wolves, knowing that the boy was young. He was barely 12, and although his father was Quilete, his mother was Chinese.

Unlike the rest of the pack, he had sleek two different shades of grey for fur colour, and was one of the smallest wolves. But there was no doubt about his fighting skills, and his ability to strategise. The Cullen Coven got ready to try and ask for help from the other Clans if the Volturi attacked again.

They did.

Relentlessly, until Leah, Quil, Embry and three other boys were killed. The vampires barely survived, the only reason Esme had survived being the small grey wolf. After once more searching his mind, Edward had informed the others that the boy knew how to take them by surprise.

A strategy. A clever one, at that, one which used the abilities of each to the fullest limit, and did not leave anyone out.

It was like a stack of dominoes. Once one of them did something, the other would have to follow or the whole plan would go up in smoke. The main key of the plan was timing. Each timing had to be perfect, or else it would not work.

But after that, when the Volturi attacked once more, they were not expecting a small wolf and Immortal Child at their command. The wolf and Immortal Child attacked Emmett, causing Rosalie, who was next in the plan, to leave her position to try and help him.

The plan failed.

Battle erupted, and it was only thanks to the young boy's quick thinking that the Immortal Child was killed, and the small wolf captured and under control of Jacob. Half of the remaining wolves in Jacob's pack got killed quickly, and it was only thanks to Seth Clearwater that Renesmee even lived to see the sun.

After being forced to reveal what had happened, the wolf had told them that the Volturi were trying to raise a Newborn Army, much to their dismay. There were exclamations from all over, and it got worse as the wolf also announced that a pack of highly trained wolves would also attack.

The boy had kept silent the whole time. Jasper could already sense regret deeply in the boy's emotions. Regret that his plan had cost so much because of a small miscalculation.

Emmett and Rosalie were shaken up about what had happened, and it was then that Carlisle decided to seek help from the other Covens. He searched thoroughly, made phone calls, contacted them…even travelled in person to contact them. It was not known how long he had did this, as time passed quickly, but after a few months, he just vanished.

Disappeared.

No trace left.

Esme was hysteric, and was hard to console, becoming increasingly emotional, leaving Jasper weary after all of her emotions. As it turned out, only the young wolf could console her, his dark eyes speaking volumes.

Only a day before an attack with the wolves, Alice warned them of this, and they started to plan. However, they were not ready for what happened next. Billy Black and Charlie Swan were both killed in the massacre before arriving at the Cullen's residence.

It was only because of anger, mainly from Isabella Swan and Jacob that they had defeated the Volturi.

After the battle, the discussion went on about why the Volturi were acting like this. 2 Covens showed up. The Denali and Amazonian Coven.

Both were puzzled with the broken message that they had gotten right before Carlisle's disappearance, and had at once agreed to help defeat the Volturi, the death of Irina still deep in their hearts. Questions still raged on about why the Volturi were acting like this; why the wolves were fighting for them, yet no answer came.

As the battle came once more, Rosalie and Emmett died in battle. When Esme was notified, she stayed in her room for an hour, and it took a good 2 hours of persuading from the young wolf in order to get Esme to come out and not to harm herself.

Kate was killed in the next one, along with the remaining wolves under Jacob's command. Only Seth Clearwater lived because of his resourcefulness and his partnership with Edward, who watched out for the young wolf. The other one dealt with the wolves quite well.

Weeks passed, and yet no answer could be found.

Jared perished in the next battle, and Alice was inconsolable. Surprisingly, it was in Seth Clearwater that she once again found hope, and both were soon engaged, despite the war situations. The Covens and Jacob were happy for them, but the young wolf was worried.

After another fearsome battle, the boy discovered the secret.

He told the fighting group. "Do not use aggression when fighting. Do not feel chaos, do not feel anger, do not feel sorrow. Think of happy times, feel happy. The thing that's controlling them? That thing, whatever it is, feeds on anger. _Feeds_ on chaos. Feeds on the battles. Fight, but fight with calmness."

They followed the orders, and found that what he said was right. But for some reason, the thing couldn't touch anyone on their side. Only the Volturi and the others.

An easy victory, and soon enough, they were well off enough to search for the other Covens, Esme going with the others with Seth. They left the next morning, and soon enough, came back with cold news. None of the Covens were around. They only found Benjamin, who was weak, and unable to tell them anything.

It was as if they vanished off the face of the earth, and that scared everyone.

They kept on fighting, until finally, they got a sign from Carlisle. _Hide, and come back only when we are all strong enough to attack once more. _

Agreeing to the message, Esme disappeared the next morning, having gone with Carlisle. The others all broke up, Renesmee and Jacob keeping together, away from Edward and Bella. The young boy had vanished the last; waited until everyone left, and then left himself.

The teenager looked up. The stars shone brightly, and the wind blew gently. But it was only after a few minutes that a note finally floated in his hand. _Come back now._

The boy smiled, and changed quickly, before opening a portal and walking inside. He crept past his friends, spells coming onto their minds, washing them completely of who he was. He changed to more casual and American-like clothes, before taking everything that he owned, leaving nothing behind. A said smile graced his lips as he vanished into the night.

A portal opened up, and he stepped in, confident, with a backpack of his things. Everything else had been burnt or destroyed somehow. He met the surprised gazes of everyone, and smiled as a brief purple flashed across their heads. "You'll stay safe from any tricks that he can used. He has grown in power."

Carlisle stepped forward, and spoke in his Old English accent. "Yes, but so did we, Lin Chung. And tonight," This he aimed at the awaiting three wolves and the Vampire Covens. "Tonight, we attack!"

* * *

**AN: Apologies for not updating my other stories…need some time. Anyway, time for me to go into my hiatus for the holidays until I finish some stories…hope you enjoy. This is a one-shot unless you want it to be longer. **


End file.
